


Life The Universe And Everything

by LunarisXXXIII



Series: The Tinkerer's Guide to The Multiverse [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster Blasters, Pet Ownership - Freeform, mentions of pet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarisXXXIII/pseuds/LunarisXXXIII
Summary: Edge has a decision to make.
Series: The Tinkerer's Guide to The Multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585552
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Life The Universe And Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure where this one falls in the story's timeline just yet, but definitely a decent way into the future from How It All Starts.

Edge had owned several pets over the years, the first of which being what was actually one of Red's blasters. He had been rather young at the time and though logically he knew that the floating skull was just a part of his brother's magic with little to no actual sentience of it's own, he couldn't help but think of it as anything but a member of their household, naming it Ridley and taking it on 'walks' and teaching it tricks, just trying to show off how cool and tough he was to anybody who'd listen (mostly Red).

Ridley had been retired around when Edge was out of stripes, having grown into a powerful monster in his own right that was more than capable of fighting off attacks on his own. It had been a bit of a blow at the time and Edge had on occasion asked his brother to summon the attack- for combat training purposes of course- and he would have a few hours of playing around with his pet before Red sent the blaster away again.

Nowadays he could truly grasp just how much extra effort his brother had gone through to sustain the attack for so long, dividing his attention and leaving him more vulnerable, something his brother couldn't afford on most occasions. Red had always maintained it wasn't a problem, that he knew there was no way he'd be able to keep a rambunctious kid like Edge out of trouble while he was working and that having Ridley around gave him a little peace of mind. And Ridley did fulfill their intended purpose on more than one occasion, the blaster's frightening appearance managing to scare off many monsters who had for some reason thought it would be a good idea to attack a child despite the laws the king had in place. It wasn't until several years later that he had the chance for another pet.

When Edge and his brother moved to Snowdin they found a scrawny, scarred-up tomcat that Edge fell in love with almost instantly despite it being probably the worst-looking stray he'd ever seen. The thing was ornery as hell, but didn't really scratch or bite unless cornered and managed to be downright loving if given food or special care.

Red had always said that he'd only let the cat stick around because Edge liked it and it was a particularly good mouser, but Edge had caught him on too many occasions lounging on their couch with Doomfanger draped over him like some sort of furry blanket to believe that. Not to mention how downtrodden he'd seemed in the week surrounding Doomfanger's passing.

They'd had Doomfanger for nearly three years when he caught some sort of disease that took away his appetite and made him so weak he could barely move about the house. There were no veterinarians in their Underground, good healing magic being the rarity that it was and most wouldn't bother using it on a pet of all things anyways. It had broken his heart seeing his pet in so much pain, and he'd almost been relieved when the poor old feline had passed. Almost, but not really.

It had honestly taken him a while to believe Red when he told him Doomfanger was truly gone, his younger self not fully understanding that physical beings such as cats did not turn to dust upon death, instead leaving behind an empty, soulless shell. 

His brother had done his best to help, finding out about an odd ritual humans had where they buried their dead and left some symbol to mark the spot, suggesting out of the way places where they could easily visit to pay their respects on occasion. Edge had been against this wholeheartedly at first, but he wasn't about to try anything drastic to give Doomfanger a more proper monster funeral. They had compromised for the cat to be buried in the woods behind their house, along with a collection of his favorite toys and a few other choice objects. There had been a lot of crying on Edge's part, but he'd made it through in the end swearing to never allow himself to care so much for an animal he knew would perish long before himself.

Which was exactly why he wondered how he could have possibly gotten himself into this situation.

"please, please, please help me out?" Comic begged sitting cross-legged as he held a little white kitten. "rus won't let me keep her, says that pets are a lot of responsibility and that it wouldn't be fair to 'em since we're barely home between work and universe-hopping."

Edge looks at the cat sleeping peacefully in Comic's arms. They are no Doomfanger. There's no air of menace to them, no wiry strength or burning ferocity in their eyes. Their white fur, which may have been a helpful for hunting in Comic's Snowdin, would stand out brightly against the more grayish tones that made up their landscape. That meant they would have to be a house cat, which would mean housebreaking them and taking full responsibility for their meals and such. It would be completely inconvenient on the whole and would only end in heartbreak later down the road, whether that be ten days or ten years from now, he was only setting himself up to be hurt later on just like back then. So why...?

"-and i'll bring you guys cat food or whatever you would need for her, but just please?" Comic had apparently continued speaking while Edge had been lost in thought, something between hope and desperation bleeding into his tone until Edge put up a hand to silence him.

He knew that this would hurt him one day. Hell, it hurt now and he had lost Doomfanger years ago. This little stray would never be able to replace what Doomfanger was, but maybe that was the point?

"I will have to confer with my brother, but I don't think he will have a problem with it if you really do intend to help take care of them." He says finally, carefully lifting the cat from Comic's grasp and into his own. The little thing didn't even protest the movement, simply nudging his hand as if to encourage him to pet them to which he complied easily.

This scrawny, runty, soft thing is certainly not Doomfanger, but Edge thinks that he can live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally typed into google 'Majestic cat names worthy of the Great and Terrible Papyrus' and actually came up with some decent ones. Finally narrowed it down to either Andromeda or Maul.


End file.
